


Non-Fiction

by stillskies



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Community: fifthmus, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 04:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/pseuds/stillskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saeki's life is complicated enough without everyone and their neighbor getting involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Non-Fiction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phnx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phnx/gifts).



> First things first, I just want to let you know that I really had fun writing this. I sort of took your idea and ran with it because it was just so amazing. So thank you for giving me an excellent prompt! And lots of love to [Maaya](http://archiveofourown.org/users/chaineddove/pseuds/chaineddove) for the lovely beta and constant nagging of 'is your fic done? Is your fic done?' and 'you really can't stop there' and 'no. redo that.' I love you~
> 
> For those who are unaware, Hanako comes from [Standing on the Edge of Tomorrow](http://archiveofourown.org/works/351436), although this story does not take place in that universe. Basically, a very long time ago, I decided Saeki had a younger sister. This is her. 
> 
> Everything else is pretty self-explanatory. I hope you like it! ♥ 
> 
> Everything else should be pretty self-explanatory. I really, really hope you like this!

Hanako is sitting on his couch, sipping a bottle of Ramune, and typing something into her cell phone. None of this would be shocking, except that, last Kouji checked, he had unlocked the door to _his_ apartment and not the one to his parents' house. She looks up at him, nods, and returns her attention to her phone. "Welcome home," she says a second later, as though remembering that even though she _broke into his apartment_ (because he sure as hell didn't give her a key), she should be polite.

"What are you doing here?" He toes off his shoes and looks for his house slippers, only to find them kicked under his coffee table; clearly, Hanako couldn't be bothered to search for the guest slippers. Kouji sighs and digs out the unworn pair his parents gave him last New Year. "And how did you get in?"

"I didn't pick the lock, if that's what you're thinking," she replies defensively, setting her phone on the couch cushion and tucking her legs under her. "I took the spare key you gave Mom, so it was perfectly legal."

He doesn't bother mentioning that she _stole_ his house key from their mother; explaining the subtlety in misdemeanor conduct would only get him an eye roll. "Fine." The slippers are stiff, and he doesn't really like them. He kicks them off and fishes the discarded pair from beneath the coffee table. " _Why_ are you here?"

A few more taps of her cell phone happen before she places it on the coffee table and turns her full attention on him. It's unnerving, to say the least; Hanako is starting to look just like their mother. She even has the 'sit down, Kouji; we need to talk' look down pat. Without thinking, he sits down.

"Mom and Dad are worried about you," she begins. Her phone chirps, alerting her to a new e-mail, but she ignores it. "You're 26 years old and you aren't married. You're not even dating!"

Kouji blinks. "What does this have to do with you stealing my spare key and breaking into my apartment?" He looks at the clock. "And shouldn't you be in class?" 

"Semester ended last week," Hanako waves the questions off. "If you plan on being a productive member of society, you need to get married and have kids, Kou-nii. Otherwise you're a worthless bum."

_Well,_ he thinks, _that escalated quickly._ "So, let me get this straight: you want me to get married out of the good of your own heart?"

Hanako nods. "And until you do," she says solemnly, "I'm moving in."

*

"So, she's settled in, then?" 

Ashiwara Hiroyuki sounds more amused than he has any right to be. "She just… appeared!" Kouji hisses into his phone. Hanako has kicked him out of his room, insisting that the reason Kouji doesn't have a girlfriend is because he's selfish; after all, a _real_ man would offer a lady his bed. When he pointed out that Hanako was no lady, she threw his hairbrush at him and slammed the bedroom door. "And she refuses to leave. What am I supposed to do?"

"Get married?" Ashiwara-san suggests.

"Ha ha. You're a laugh a minute, Ashiwara-san. And who the hell am I supposed to marry on such short notice?"

"You could always marry me, Saeki-kun," is the reply, and Kouji swears he can hear Ashiwara-san batting his eyelashes.

"I really don't think that would solve my problem," Kouji points out dryly. 

Ashiwara-san laughs. "Well, you're welcome here at any time. I'll even share my bed."

Kouji just shakes his head at the phone.

*

The thing about Ashiwara-san is that Kouji really likes him. _Really_ likes him. And he's pretty sure that Ashiwara-san has figured it out because the veiled flirting that Ashiwara-san has been engaging in for the past five years (which, really, is a long time, and Kouji is pretty sure that a less stubborn man would have given up after _one_ ) is no longer subtle. In fact, he's pretty sure if there was an award for the most lasciviously innocent turns of phrase, Ashiwara-san would win hands down.

And normally he would be all for sharing Ashiwara-san's bed, considering. In fact, he's halfway to the door when he remembers _them_.

The very first time he went over to Ashiwara-san's apartment had been about two months ago. They had gone out for a drink, and one thing led to another, which somehow led to them thinking that a speed go match at unholy o'clock in the morning was a fantastic idea. So, they paid for their drinks and went to Ashiwara-san's.

The game was atrocious (he still can't believe that, even while under the influence of about five beers, he would get trapped in a _ladder_. Not even a 46-kyu would fall for that.) but totally worth it because Ashiwara-san insisted he stay over, and Kouji might have been dense, but he's never been _stupid_. He hemmed and hawed for a few minutes – after all, he was pretty sure they were about to take a pretty big step in their non-relationship – until Ashiwara-san grabbed him by the hand and led him into the bedroom.

Sadly, the second Kouji fell onto the mattress (trust Ashiwara-san to have a Western style bed rather than a simple futon), he was out like a light.

The next morning, his head was pounding and his mouth felt like a desert wasteland. Ashiwara-san was cuddled against his side, snoring lightly, and Kouji decided that clearly Ashiwara-san had the right idea; after all, who in their right minds would be up at – he glanced at the sickeningly cute alarm clock on Ashiwara-san's side of the bed (Chococat. A grown man with a Chococat alarm clock, and all Kouji could think of was that there is a Sanrio one station away from his apartment) – 7:25 am?

Content with his decision, he snuggled under the blanket and moved a little closer to Ashiwara-san. He'd almost been asleep when he remembered that he had a 9:00 am teaching appointment. As quickly and carefully as he could – he hadn't wanted to wake Ashiwara-san – he climbed out of bed and grabbed his clothes, which were thoughtfully folded and on top of Ashiwara-san's dresser. He tossed his clothes on and headed for the door, before thinking he should probably leave a note; he wouldn't want Ashiwara-san thinking he freaked out. 

It took a few minutes to scavenge up a piece of paper (Sanrio magnetic stationary pad on the fridge) and a pen (black and white polka-dotted pen); he scrawled out a message and stuck the pad back on the fridge where it was sure to be seen, and then he was out the door.

He was waiting for the elevator when _they_ appeared. Two girls, maybe a little younger than his own sister, probably twins. He gave them a polite nod and went back to impatiently tapping his foot. His cell phone was buzzing in his pocket, giving him a useless reminder to get to the station in five minutes – Ashiwara-san's place was about ten minutes away from Kouji's, which means it was even _further_ from where he needed to go, and the fifteen minute time cushion he usually gave himself was only going to make him _barely_ on time.

The elevator arrived, and he quickly shuffled in, the girls following. He was trying to figure out the quickest train route when the girls started whispering. 

"He came out of the Ashiwara-sensei's apartment," one of them murmured, shooting him a considering look.

"Do you think he stayed the night?" the one with the pigtails asked quietly.

The other girl quickly looked him over. "Definitely."

Kouji had no clue why it would matter if he had stayed over at Ashiwara-san's; it was none of their business what Ashiwara-san did with his spare time, and if he wanted to have friends over, then he was a grown man and could so. Of course, Kouji thought, maybe they had _crushes_ on Ashiwara-san, which would just make things all sorts of awkward.

He was trying to keep his thoughts from getting carried away (there was _no way_ Ashiwara-san would go for _underage_ girls, he firmly reminded himself; besides, he was pretty sure that Ashiwara-san was totally in love with _him_ , which sort of made him feel stupidly giddy when he actually stopped to think about it) when the tinny elevator voice announced that they were on the ground floor.

Quickly, he nodded to the two girls and exited, breathing of a sigh of relief when they went the direction away from the train stop.

*

The next time he had seen them had been a few weeks later at a teaching event. One of his students – a promising girl in her first year of high school – had asked him to come and give shidougo lessons at her school club. She had offered to pay double his rate, and Kouji has never been one to scoff at extra money. Besides, it was entirely possible he could pick up a new student or two, and that was worth spending an afternoon playing go with a bunch of high schoolers.

He was almost done setting up when _they_ arrived. 

"Oh," Kaede-san said and motioned them over. "Saeki-sensei, this is Naegino Emiko and Naegino Yumiko. Naegino-senpai, this is Saeki Kouji 6-dan; he'll be playing some matches with us in club today."

The twins smiled at him. "Very nice to meet you, Saeki-sensei," they chorused in perfectly creepy unison.

"Ah, thanks," he stammered. "It's nice to meet you."

"You can call me Emiko," the one with the pigtails replied.

"And I'm Yumiko," the other one added.

"Yes, well," he said, looking at Kaede-san, who was uncapping the go ke. The twins were looking at him expectantly when another group of people showed up and Kaede-san dragged him forward for introductions.

It wasn't until the end of club that they approached him. Kaede-san was thanking him for coming when he caught their approach out of the corner of his eye. "It's not a problem," he said, careful to keep them in his field of vision. There was something about the way they were looking at him that made him wary. "It was fun."

"I'm glad," Kaede-san babbled. "I mean, I was so worried that you would be bored. Although Saya-kun is pretty good; I think he's planning on taking the pro exam next year." She stopped to look at her watch. "Oh no, I'm going to be late for my piano lessons!"

"We'll walk him out for you Kaede," Emiko piped up. She was wearing a smile that made Kouji sort of want to hide behind Kaede-san and maybe disappear. 

"Is that all right?" She looked at Kouji and then back at the twins, uncertain.

"Absolutely," Yumiko chimed in. "We'll make sure he doesn't get lost. Besides, we wanted to talk to sensei."

"Thank you, senpai," Kaede-san said. "I'll see you next week, Saeki-sensei!" And then she was gone.

"We didn't know you played go," Yumiko started once Kaede-san was gone. "But then, Ashiwara-sensei is a pro, so it makes sense that his friends –" she paused and gave Kouji a meaningful look, "are go pros, as well."

"Yup," Emiko agreed, threading her arm through Kouji's before pulling him toward the door. "And since you stayed the night – you did stay the night, right? – you guys must be _really close_."

"In fact," Yumiko added, leading them down the hallway, "I'm sure we could say you guys are _super_ close."

They were walking out of the main entrance when Kouji found his voice again. "Uh, we're friends, yeah?" Well, maybe a bit more than friends, but these kids didn't need to know that.

" _Friends_ ," the girls echoed. 

"Is there something you needed?" he asked, trying to disentangle himself from Emiko. "I mean, if you guys want private lessons, isn't Ashiwara-san a better choice? He lives right next door." A fact that Kouji would never, _ever_ forget. Ever.

"We don't want go lessons," Yumiko replied, shaking her head. "We wanted your advice."

"Advice."

"Right," Emiko agreed. "You see, we want to be manga-ka."

"But a certain type of manga-ka," Yumiko added.

Kouji suddenly felt like he'd swallowed a little ball of lead. "What kind?"

"Yaoi," they replied instantly.

"So, you see," Yumiko continued. "You can definitely answer our questions."

"Definitely!"

"I think you guys have it all wrong," Kouji said, panicking. "Ashiwara-san and I aren't like that." Well, not yet. At least, he hoped there was a yet in there somewhere.

"It's okay," Emiko smiled solemnly. "We won't tell anyone. And it's not like we want graphic details, just simple ones."

"Like where do you guys go for dates?" Yumiko put in.

"And does anyone else know?"

"And how long were you dating before you slept together? Because it's always on the first date in yaoi, and we think that's unrealistic." Yumiko added.

"Who pursued whom?"

"Oh, look at the time," he burst out. "I have to get to study group. It was very nice meeting you. Goodbye!" He took off down the street and didn't look back.

*

His phone is trilling in his hand, bringing him back to the present. Quickly, he shakes his head and presses the 'answer' button, not bothering to check the caller ID. "Hello?"

"Kouji?" a woman's voice replies, and immediately Kouji is standing straight and running his free hand through his hair. "Are you there?"

"Yeah, mom," he says. The door to his bedroom creaks open, and Hanako appears. "How are you?" _It's mom,_ he mouths to his sister, who glares. 

"Tell her I'm not coming back," Hanako shouts and then slams his bedroom door. Kouji winces.

"Was that Hanako?" his mother demands, ignoring his greeting. "I tell you, that child… Kouji, put your sister on the phone."

"I don't think –" he begins, but his mother immediately cuts him off.

"Did I ask what you think?" she queries. "I thought I told you to _put your sister on the phone._ "

"Right. I'll put her on then." He knocks on the door. "Hanako, mom wants to talk to you."

"Absolutely not," Hanako yells. "I'm not talking to her ever again!"

"Um, I really think you should just talk to her, Hana," he cajoles. "I really don't want to be in the middle of this."

The door opens a crack, and Hanako sticks her hand out. Kouji quickly deposits the phone in her palm and barely manages to pulls his fingers back before the door slams shut again. Sighing, he closes his eyes and leans against the wall, wondering what he ever did to deserve this. _Maybe_ , he thinks, _I kicked a cat in my past life. It would explain why cats don't like me._ He's pouring himself a glass of water and going through all of the ways he was probably a horrible person in the past – caused a war, kicked a three-legged puppy, stole candy from a baby – when the door opens and Hanako appears.

"Mom said I can stay here until the semester starts," she announces. 

"Don't I get a say in this?" he asks, but he knows it's useless; even if Hanako hadn't randomly showed up, demanded he get married, and then appropriated his room, if his mother said she gets to stay, then she is staying. "Whatever," he relents. "But you're sleeping on the couch."

"I thought I told you that gentlemen always offer ladies their bed?" she says, tossing him his phone. "So _you_ can sleep on the couch. Or you can sleep at Ashiwara-san's."

Kouji, who has been minding his own business, promptly chokes on his water. "How do you know about Ashiwara-san?" he asks between gasps.

Hanako gives him a pitying look. "Mom says she's all you talk about, but you aren't dating. Which is kind of sad, Kou-nii. You should ask her out." She walks past him and pats him on the back. "I know! You should invite her over for dinner."

"What? No. Absolutely not," Kouji says, shoving his phone protectively into his pocket. 

"How are you ever going to get married if you can't even ask a girl out, Kou-nii? I mean, I knew you were hopeless, but I didn't realize how _pathetically hopeless_ you were." She fixes him with a stern expression and holds her hand out. "Give me your phone."

"No," Kouji argues. "It's my phone."

"What are you, twelve? Give me the phone, Kouji-nii-san, or I'll take it."

"Try it."

*

Ashiwara-san arrives at 8pm sharp carrying a back of newly bought groceries. "Good evening, Saeki-kun." He's grinning in a way that makes Kouji grin back. They're just sort of standing there, smiling at each other, when Kouji hears Hanako cough and the panic returns. Ashiwara-san either doesn't notice or chooses to ignore it – with Ashiwara-san, either option is possible – and enters the apartment, rooting through Kouji's coat closet for a pair of slippers.

The closet door shuts and Kouji gets a look at Hanako just as she gets a look at Ashiwara-san. For one heartbeat, he holds his breath, watching first shock and then glee dance across his sister's face. The smile she gives him is dazzling and Kouji knows that he's doomed. Doomed. "Why don't you _introduce_ us, Kou-nii," she prompts, attaching herself to his side.

_This is what hell is like_ , he thinks. It's a small room with your sister and your love interest and it's _never ever getting laid_. "Hanako, this is Ashiwara Hiroyuki-san," he says, tripping over Ashiwara-san's given name. He's never said it out loud, and he's pretty sure he's bright red. "Ashiwara-san, this is my younger sister, Hanako."

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Ashiwara-san," Hanako says politely, bowing. "Thank you for taking care of my older brother." The look Hanako give him makes Kouji want to die.

But it's nothing compared to the look Ashiwara-san gives him, which makes him want to melt into a little puddle of goo. "The pleasure is mine, Hanako-chan," Ashiwara-san replies. "And I don't take care of your brother often enough to be thanked for it."

_Yup,_ Kouji thinks. _Hell. Definitely hell._

*

"Are you going to Ashiwara-san's?" Shindou asks, fiddling with his straw. They're at lunch, and Kouji is trying to focus on keeping his lead against Zama-sensei. "I mean, it's probably a good idea, and even Waya is thinking of going, but isn't sensei going to kill us?" Shindou slurps his drink and Kouji tries really hard to remember the formation in the upper left corner. "So I was thinking I'll go if you go, because you and Ashiwara-san are pretty close, and if sensei finds out, then you can just say that you were trying to study him or something and I can say I was just going to keep you company. And Waya can make up his own excuse."

"I don't know," Kouji mumbles, thinking about a risky play in the center that could potentially kill Zama-sensei's hold. "It might work."

"See? That's what I thought, too," Shindou agrees cheerfully. "I'll tell Ashiwara-san we're going."

"Sure," he replies absently. Then his brain catches up with the conversation. "Wait. Shindou. I'm not going."

Shindou, who is typing furiously on his phone, looks up. "What do you mean? You just said you would! Besides, I already told Ashiwara-san we'll be there." He holds up his phone so Kouji can read the message. "See? No backing out now."

*

"Can you come over early to help set-up, Saeki-kun?" Ashiwara-san asks innocently. They're having lunch at an okonomiyaki-ya – Kouji's treat since he feels like he's been ignoring Ashiwara-san since Hanako arrived – and talking about nothing in particular. "I could really use the help."

Ashiwara-san's hand grazes the side of Kouji's, and all Kouji can think to say is, "Of course. What time?" The smile Ashiwara-san gives him is worth the risk of running into the twins. And explaining to Hanako that he won't be home until late. And the resulting argument of Kouji announcing his new-found sexuality to his parents – which is ridiculous, because he still likes women, and it's not like he and Ashiwara-san are even _dating_ , so why risk his mother's wrath before absolutely necessary? (If it ever becomes necessary, which Kouji is beginning to think it won't.)

"Let's say four o'clock," Ashiwara-san replies decisively. There is a slightly worrisome glint in his eye, but Kouji chalks it up to poor lighting. "That way we have time to set up and maybe play a… game?"

Kouji laughs. "Isn't that what we're going to be doing tonight, anyway?"

The smile that Ashiwara-san gives him clues him in to the fact that he's probably talking about a different kind of game – one that Kouji is pretty sure he's going to approve of. "Please let Hanako-chan know you'll be staying over so she doesn't worry."

Worry will be the last thing on Hanako's mind, Kouji thinks as he pays for their food. He'll probably come home the next day to streamers and their mother on the phone. 

*

"Saeki-sensei!"

Kouji freezes. He knows those voices. Slowly, he turns around, and there they are. Emiko and Yumiko. Their matching smiles are nearly as creepy as their matching outfits. "Oh. Uh. Hi?"

"Saeki-sensei," Emiko squeals, grabbing on to his arm. "We haven't seen you in a while."

"We thought you and Ashiwara-sensei broke up," Yumiko says in hushed tones. "And before we had a chance to show you our name!"

"Name?"

"Come on, Saeki-sensei," Yumiko grins. "We'll show it to you right now."

Emiko is dragging him down the hall, away from Ashiwara-san's apartment, which is not good. Not good at all. "You know," he says. "I'm sort of supposed to meet Ashiwara-san…"

The girls look up at him with a knowing grin. "This won't take long at all," Emiko assures him.

"Promise," Yumiko agrees.

Somehow, without him realizing it, they are standing in an entryway. Yumiko is handing him a pair of slippers and Emiko is rustling through her school bag. "Please take a seat, Saeki-sensei," she offers. "Yumi, can you make some tea?"

"Sure thing," Yumiko agrees before taking Kouji's wrist and leading him into the main room. It's very nice and clean and the furniture matches – unlike Kouji's, which is crowded and stuffed with mismatched furniture that he was able to get for cheap. She motions towards the very nice sofa and waits until he takes a seat before disappearing. "Is green tea okay?" she calls out.

"Uh, sure," he answers hesitantly. _Calm down,_ he tells himself. _They're just a couple of fujoshi. It's not like they're going to try to kill me. Besides, how much harm can two high schoolers do?_

Just as he finishes that thought, Emiko appears with a sheath of paper and plops it down in front of him. Staring up at him from the top page is an almost exact likeness of _him_ pushing _Ashiwara-san_ against a _wall_. Kouji gawks.

"This is just a sketch," she says modestly, taking a seat beside him. "Here," she continues, leaning forward to dig through the pile, "is the start of the story."

"I wrote the story," Yumiko appears holding a tray with three teacups. "Emi did the art. Isn't she amazing?"

Emiko flushes. If this was happening to anyone else, Kouji thinks he may be able to see the impressiveness. After all, _he_ can't draw like this, and the extent of his story-telling abilities starts and ends with the ability to read what someone else wrote. But the further he gets into the draft – and he's reading it, under their watchful eyes – the more embarrassed and flustered he's becoming. He wants to tell them that he and Ashiwara-san have _never done any of this_ , and what is happening to the youth of Japan that they can look at two relative strangers and draw what amounts to _porn_ about them?

"You really helped us out, Saeki-sensei," Yumiko says after Kouji finishes the last page. 

"Helped?" Kouji chokes out. " _When_?"

"After go club," Emiko tells him. "We really had no idea about what we were doing – "

"We only knew we wanted to do something about go pros since we play – "

"But we only mostly read very strange romances," Emiko finishes. "And the way you started blushing when we were asking you about Ashiwara-sensei really inspired us to write a very sweet romance."

"Romance," Kouji echoes. It suddenly dawns on him that she had taken the draft from her _school bag_. "Have you – " he starts. He has to stop to swallow past the lump in his throat. "Have you shown this to anyone?"

Yumiko beams at him. "Kaede thought it was really good. She said that we had your personality down, too." _Oh god,_ he thinks. His _student_ has seen this. "There are a few things we need to tweak – character design, personality – but we're thinking of sending it in for a contest. What do you think?"

"What do I think?" he repeats. _I think you two are off your rockers._

"Of course, the characters aren't _you and Ashiwara-sensei_ ," Emiko assures him. "After all, Akota has black hair, and we're thinking of giving Sakuya longer hair. Maybe a ponytail?"

The girls are chattering about different cosmetic changes to the main characters when Kouji's phone starts to chime. A glance at the caller ID tells him it's Ashiwara-san. "Hello?"

"Saeki-kun?" Ashiwara-san's voice is warm. "Is everything okay?"

"Uh, yeah," he replies. They're watching him now. _Ashiwara-sensei?_ Emiko mouths, and Kouji sort of nods. Both girls squeal. "I'll be there in a minute, promise." He quickly hangs up before Ashiwara-san can ask any questions and looks at the girls. Yumiko is taking notes on the corner of a discarded piece of paper that depicts Ashiwara-sensei and Kouji – sorry, _Sakuya and Akoto_ – making out on a really large bed. "I gotta go."

"Of course," Emiko trills, standing up. Yumiko is still busy scribbling. Kouji figures it's better for his sanity to ignore it. "Please tell Ashiwara-sensei we'll see him tomorrow for our lessons."

"Right," Kouji says, toeing his shoes on. "So, bye."

*

"A manga," Kouji insists. Ashiwara-san is looking at him with big amused eyes. "I mean, they look just like _us_."

"I'm sure there will be enough changes to the manuscript before they send it in so that no one can tell," Ashiwara-san assures him. "Now, shall we set up?"

"I just don't get it," Kouji continues, allowing Ashiwara-san to direct him about the living room, moving furniture against the wall to create a larger space. "Why us? I mean, we're not…" He lets the sentence trail off because Ashiwara-san is slowly wrapping his arms around Kouji's waist and pressing his cheek against Kouji's back. "Uh."

"Does the idea really freak you out that much, Saeki-kun?" Ashiwara-san's voice is soft and Kouji has to strain to hear it. His shoulders are tense and he tries to relax into Ashiwara-san's embrace. "I thought we were heading in that direction."

It really isn't fair to talk about things like this when one party doesn't have complete control of their brains, Kouji thinks desperately. "We are," he says. "Well, I mean, I want to be."

Ashiwara-san's lips are pressed against the nape of Kouji's neck, and Kouji shivers. "Good," Ashiwara-san breathes, and Kouji can feel the word being branded into his skin. "Because I can only be so patient, Saeki-kun." And then Kouji is turning around and Ashiwara-san is kissing him, which is probably the best thing in the entire world.

Slowly, Ashiwara-san pulls away and Kouji's eyes focus on his mouth before Kouji leans forward and kisses Ashiwara-san again, wrapping his arms around Ashiwara-san's waist. Suddenly, Ashiwara-san's palms are cupping Kouji's cheeks, and Kouji opens his mouth just wide enough for Ashiwara-san to take advantage.

It's not like he's never imagined this – in fact, the amount of time he's spent fixated on this since that first time he'd stayed over could probably be considered a bit obsessive – but he's always thought that Ashiwara-san would taste sweet. Instead, his mouth is cool with the barest hint of lemon, which is sort of intoxicating if the way Kouji is pressing forward is any indication. Something hard whacks his back and he is only sort of aware of being pushed against the nearest wall.

"So," Ashiwara-san whispers against his mouth, and Kouji thinks that he can taste the words. "Was that picture sort of like this?"

It takes a minute or two – or, hell, _five_ , but who can blame him when Ashiwara-san is nipping lightly at Kouji's neck – for him to understand, but when he does, the panicked look that surely freezes on his face makes Ashiwara-san laugh. "Relax," Ashiwara-san suggests, slipping one hand under Kouji's sweater and dragging his nails across Kouji's hip. 

Kouji lets his forehead fall onto Ashiwara-san's shoulder and groans. "Easy for you to say," he replies, turning his head to nuzzle at Ashiwara-san's neck, " _you_ haven't seen it."

Ashiwara-san chuckles. "I'm sure we can be more creative than two high schoolers, right, Saeki-kun?" Ashiwara-san's hand has moved from Kouji's hip to the waistline of his jeans, and Kouji's breath catches in his throat. 

Before Kouji can reply, "Oh god yes," the doorbell rings. At first, Kouji thinks he's hearing things, because there is _no way_ they're being interrupted, but the bell sounds again, and Ashiwara-san is kissing the side of Kouji's neck and pulling away, leaving Kouji to lean against the wall.

*

"You know," Hanako says when Kouji gets back the next morning. "I really thought you'd look different after acting on your forbidden gay love." Kouji glares. "Which I'm totally okay with, you know, but. You just look… tired."

"That would be because I _am_ tired, Hanako," Kouji replies, collapsing on his sofa. "We stayed up all night."

Hanako puts her hands against her cheeks and shakes her head. "There are some things you don't need to tell your younger sister," she asserts, "but you should definitely tell your mother. Here, I'll call her for you."

"I spent the entire night taking care of Shindou," Kouji interjects, "because he passed out _drunk_ during study session."

"Really?" Hanako searches his face to see if he's lying and, after a moment, looks disappointed. "Damn."

Which is pretty much Kouji's thoughts about the matter, because Ashiwara-san was giving him some really interested looks during their game, and damn if Kouji didn't want to get him alone for just a few minutes. "Yes."

"But still," she presses, "you should definitely tell mom, anyway. It's probably a good idea to tell her before anything happens." Hanako looks like she's warming up to the idea. "Yeah. I mean, you don't want to rush things, and mom can totally give you advice and stuff. Right?"

"You think mom can give me advice about my forbidden gay love affair?" Saying that out loud made him wince. "And you know, that really sounds bad."

"Well, mom clearly can't give _me_ advice about _my_ boyfriend because she refuses to overlook the bleached hair – which you totally have! – and the earrings, she can at least give _you_ advice about your clean-cut gay boyfriend."

Kouji blinks. "So. You're here because mom doesn't approve of your boyfriend, and you think that me telling her I'm gay –" which he totally isn't; he's probably bi, but it's not like he's really giving it any thought "will, what? Get her off your back?" Hanako nods. "Wow. This is just… Really, Hanako?"

"What? It's a good plan," she replies defensively. Quickly, she pulls out her phone. "So, you're going to tell mom you're gay and then she's going to get off my back, and then I can go _home_ and you can have your apartment all to yourself." The way she presents it is almost tempting. 

Almost.

But before he can say anything, Hanako has her phone to her ear and is saying, "Mom, Kou-nii has something to tell you," and is handing the phone to Kouji.

"Kouji?" his mother says, and Kouji blanches.

"Hi mom," he says, shooting a glare at his sister. "How are you?"

"I'm well. Hanako says you have something to tell me?"

"I just… wanted to tell you that I love you?" 

His mother sighs. "Is this about Ashiwara-san?"

"What?" Kouji squeaks.

"I see. You'll have to tell your father yourself, you know."

"Wait," he interjects. "What?"

He swears he can hear his mother blink. "That you're gay, of course."

"Of course," he says, dazed. "And you're okay with this?"

"I've had some time to get used to the idea," she tells him. "You've been talking about him non-stop for the past two years, and it doesn't take too much detective work to look up your matches, Kouji."

"But."

"Now, put your sister back on the phone." Without another word, Kouji hands over the phone.

*

He takes Hanako to the train station a few days later after an awkward heart-to-heart with his mother, who extracted a promise that Kouji _will_ come home for New Year's this year, and, if Ashiwara-san isn't doing anything, bring him along too. He tried to explain that they're not really dating – yet, Kouji is now very sure that there is a yet, although it really may just be a formality at this point – but his mother refused to listen. About that, anyway; she did listen to him about Hanako's delinquent boyfriend, and, after assuring her that if anything happened to his sister, he'd personally hunt the boy down, their mother agreed to give him a chance.

"You have to meet him," Hanako gushes as Kouji buys her ticket. "I mean, he's really sensitive and just super poetic." She pauses to take a breath. "Did I tell you he plays in a band?"

"About five times," Kouji replies dutifully, handing her the ticket and leading her to the turnstiles. "Call me when you get home, give mom a break, and don't tell dad _anything_."

Hanako scoffs. "Like I'm going to get myself into that mess," she promises. "Besides, it'll be more fun to watch from the sidelines, anyway." She bounces up and kisses his cheek. "Thanks, by the way. And tell Ashiwara-san I said hi."

"Yeah, yeah," he says, rolling his eyes. "Now get going before you're _late_."

She pushes through the turnstile and waves before disappearing in the crowd. Kouji sighs in relief; maybe things will finally get back to normal.

*

He can tell the moment they spot him. Sadly, the elevator doors do not side with him and remain wide open, as though it's inviting them to ambush Kouji in a small, enclosed space. He tries to smile. "Hi." There's no point in pretending he's going down, so he exits the car and shoves his hands awkwardly into his pockets.

"You know the name we showed you last week?" Emiko says without preamble. Kouji nods. "We submitted it to _June_!"

"We haven't heard back from them, yet," Yumiko cuts in, "but we actually sent something in!"

Kouji has no idea what to say, so he settles on a mumbled "Congratulations," and attempts to move forward. They follow.

"If it gets published, will you read the finished manga?" Emiko asks. They are both leveling big, wide eyes at him, which essentially will make him feel like the biggest jerk on _earth_ if he says no, so he nods reluctantly. "Great!" she squeals. "Ashiwara-sensei already said he'll take us out for sushi if it makes the cut."

"Well, we have to go," Yumiko says, winding her arm through her sister's. "Thank you so much for your help, Saeki-sensei! You're a total inspiration!" 

He watches as they make their way back to the elevator – which answers the question of whether or not they were waiting to ambush him in the hallway – and turns back to Ashiwara-san's door. Laughter starts to bubble up, and before he knows it, he's cracking up in the hallway in front of Ashiwara-san's apartment, tears streaming down his face. He doesn't notice Ashiwara-san until he's being pulled into the entryway and the door is shut behind him.

"They submitted it," Kouji says a few moments later when he can breathe. "I mean, they actually submitted it."

"I read the finished version," Ashiwara-san confesses, pressing against the front of Kouji's body. "It was very good; completely inaccurate, but very good." He nips the bottom of Kouji's ear. "Did you know that, in their story, I'm the one being pursued?"

Kouji swallows, laughter forgotten. "Your neighbors are creepy, Ashiwara-san."

"Do you want to talk about my neighbors, or would you like to do something else?" The words are whispered against Kouji's mouth, which is really unfair, and Ashiwara-san totally deserves the nip Kouji gives his lower lip. Ashiwara-san laughs and starts pulling Kouji in the direction of the bedroom. "I'm not expecting anyone today."

And that's really all the motivation Kouji needs.


End file.
